


Papercut

by aretia



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Developing Relationship, Eddie is a bit of a jerk, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Swearing, Swearing as a term of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia
Summary: Eddie gets a paper cut. Venom overreacts. Eddie has fun with it.





	Papercut

Eddie flipped through the pages of several books strewn around the table, his desperation growing as he searched for the paragraph he needed for his research. Venom sensed his frustration, and curled closer to him in an attempt to soothe him.

**_Eddie,_** Venom nudged him inside their shared mind space.

“Shut up, I’m in the middle of something,” Eddie snapped curtly. 

Wounded, the symbiote retreated into the back of Eddie’s mind. If Eddie could feel them pouting, he didn’t show it. They only wanted to ask him if he was okay, but he pushed them away, and it stung.

A more physical stinging pain brought Venom back to the forefront of Eddie’s consciousness. Venom had learned quite a colorful human vocabulary from Eddie, but right now he was muttering curse words that even Venom hadn’t heard before, clutching his hand. Through his eyes, Venom saw the blood seeping from his finger.

**_Eddie bleeding._** Panic overtook Venom, their voice growing incoherent. **_Eddie hurt?_**

**_EDDIE DYING?!?_ **

Eddie sighed heavily and rested his head upon his arms. “Yes… I’m dying,” he said in a monotone voice. He slumped back in his chair, slowly sliding off the seat until he toppled onto the floor. Venom sunk their tentacles into the floor to cushion his fall, and then coiled a part of them around his injured hand, pouring their energy into healing him.

The bleeding ceased in less than ten seconds, but Eddie still lay lifeless on the floor, his eyes shut. **_Eddie? Eddie, wake up,_** Venom urged, pushing a tendril out of his neck to touch his cheek, but he remained unresponsive. His mind still seemed to be conscious, but for how long?

**_Need help. Call Dan,_** Venom muttered to themselves, trying to regain some semblance of composure. Their form emerged from Eddie’s shoulder, crawling up the leg of the table to where Eddie had left his cell phone. Venom picked it up in one of their tendrils and pondered how to unlock it.

“No, no, no,” Eddie protested, springing up from the floor into a sitting position, his hand shooting out to snatch the phone from Venom’s grasp. “We’re not calling Dan.” 

Relief crashed through Venom like a tidal wave. **_You’re okay!_** They soaked back into Eddie’s body, but not before wrapping around him in a warm, slimy embrace.

“Stop being so dramatic. It was just a paper cut,” Eddie insisted.

**_You acted like you were dying!_ **

“Hey, c’mon. It was a joke,” Eddie said with a nervous laugh.

**_We do not take the death of our beloved lightly._ **

Eddie’s cheeks flushed and his heart rate spiked at the term _beloved_ , and he was momentarily distracted from his frustration. “You’re the dumbass who fell for it,” he bristled. “You should have been able to tell that I wasn’t really dying.” 

**_We do not fully understand the human body yet. We do not know what is a threat to it and what is harmless. You were in pain. Pain is danger,_** Venom explained. **_You tricked us. If we’re a dumbass, then you’re an asshole!_**

“Okay, okay,” Eddie conceded, with a laugh in his voice. He held out his hands, indicating that he wanted to hold Venom. Venom complied, pooling in his hands like an angry puddle and glaring up at him with accusatory white eyes.

**_Apologize,_** Venom boomed inside his head.

“Okay! I’m sorry,” Eddie said, and his voice was sufficiently dripping with sincerity and remorse that Venom would allow it. They manifested out of his palms, raising their head to nuzzle against his cheek.

“And I’m sorry for being irritated with you earlier. I was just frustrated with work, and then I lost it over a paper cut, of all things. It’s been a bad day, and things pile up, you know?” Eddie was rambling, clearly sinking into guilt for how he’d treated Venom earlier. Rather than basking in his apology, Venom extended his tentacles to wrap around him, and held him in a tight embrace.

**_No more bad days,_** Venom assured him. **_We will protect you._**  

“I know you will,” Eddie said, planting a kiss on Venom’s head, which made them shiver and purr with delight. Eddie pulled back, and admired the unbroken skin of his finger. “Thanks for healing me, by the way. Those things hurt like a bitch.”

**_You’re a bitch,_** said Venom. They didn’t really mean it, but the opportunity was right there, and Eddie always laughed when they copied his curse words. 

Eddie placed his palm against his forehead, even as a smile spread across his lips and a laugh swelled in his chest. “Whatever. Love you, dumbass.”

**_Love you too, asshole._ **


End file.
